peter_jacksons_the_hobbit_and_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frodo Baggins
|magicitem = * One Ring}}Frodo Baggins is the main protagonist of The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Early life Born to Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins, Frodo was orphaned at a young age when Primula and Drogo were drowned in the Brandywine River As a twelve-year-old, Frodo was adopted by his mother's cousin, Bilbo Baggins. He grew up close with his cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took and became best friends with Samwise "Sam" Gamgee and often pretended to be Bilbo on his adventures with Thorin Oakenshield. Throughout The Lord of the Rings ''Trilogy Frodo first appears in ''The Fellowship of the Ring when he is waiting for Gandalf to return to the Shire at Eastfarthing. ''The Hobbit film series His uncle Bilbo had just turned 111 and has been staying up all night writing in his journal, the Red Book. Frodo looks at Bilbo for a while before retrieving the letters from this morning. He tries to pry in Bilbo's book, but the old hobbit does not allow Frodo to look at it, as it is not ready for reading. Frodo then looks through Bilbo's old things he still has in a chest. Bilbo asked what all the letters are, adn Frodo reminds his uncle of the birthday party already today. They later hav e a conversation on how Bilbo has become over the years, saying he has become unsociable, but the older Baggins denies this and has Frodo post a note on the front gate. After posting it, Frodo asks his uncle if Gandalf will come. Bilbo does not doubt it and says that Gandalf will give them quite a show. As Frodo tells his uncle he's off, Mr. Baggins asks his nephew where he's headed. Frodo tells him he is going to wait to meet the Wizard at West Farthing, with Bilbo telling him to "go on" and not to be late, with Bilbo recalling back to when he was young like Frodo Personality Originally, Frodo used to be a care-free hobbit like most hobbits in the Shire, untouched by the evils of the world. As a child, due to being raised by his uncle, Bilbo, Frodo used to have an immense imagination, and an adventurous side, often pretending to be his uncle on his adventure with Thorin Oakenshield. Frodo was quite friendly, caring very deeply for his friends and family. He cherished his relationships with with Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf. Though he spent most of the trilogy separated from the original members of the Fellowship, Frodo laughed with joy and excitement when they were reunited again. It is also shown that Frodo was deeply sadden by the fall of Gandalf and immensely shocked by Boromir's death and expressed grief. Being the eldest of the Hobbits, Frodo had been very careful and grows to have a sense of responsibility. For example, Frodo yelled for them to get off the road when he heard the Nazgûl coming down the road and made sure to use the alias, Mr. Underhill while they were in Bree. In another instance, when Frodo and his friends are staying at Weathertop, Frodo was also the only one of the four hobbits to yell at them to put the FIre out, knowing full well it would lead the Nazgul to their location. With the safety of Middle-earth on the edge, Frodo had a sense of Honor and decided to take the ring to Mordor in order to save every free race from Sauron. Frodo was compassionate, showing pity for Gollum, something his uncle, Bilbo had done sixty years prior and treated him with kindness, up to the point that Gollum nearly redeemed himself. Sometimes, Frodo has exhibited some antagonistic sides to his character. The ring corrupted Frodo nearly more than other characters. In first appearance, in the , Frodo grows mad states he knows nothing of the burden he carried. He also nearly killed said friend when they are trying to put the ring in front of a Nazgul soldier before returning from his senses. This makes Gollum use Frodo's and Sam's friendship against each other, manipulated Frodo into thinking Sam had taken what was left of their rations. Frodo later realizes his mistakes and regrets his decision. However, Sam is worried Frodo is becoming possessive over the Ring. This is most likely shown when he rescues him and Frodo demands for the Ring back calmly, causing Sam to grow scarcely. Frodo also declares the ring to be his and puts it on his finger. Frodo also thought of falling of the cliff to save the ring, but chose Sam over the Ring, breaking his possessive streak over the One Ring. However, it immensely caused him pain to have the Ring, as he wanted it gone. Physical appearance Frodo had dark, curly brown hair and blue eyes, fair hair. He mostly wore red throughout the journey. He wore a dark green cloak before being given an Elven cloak that would help him with his surroundings. Frodo also only had nine fingers at the end of the journey due to Gollum chewing it off. Powers and abilities Possessions *Sting: Gandalf found Sting in the troll horde and later gave it to Bilbo. When Frodo was setting off for Mordor, he received it from Bilbo to help him on his quest. It helped Frodo with warning that Orcs or Goblins nearby when it glowed blue. *Mithril Shirt: Bilbo gave Frodo the Mithril shirt after ThoriN Oakenshield Gave it to Bilbo to protect him during the Battle of the Five Armies. It saved Frodo's life more than once. Weaknesses * '''The One Ring:' Relationships Name *Frodo's original first Westron name is Maura *The surname Baggins, is actually an English version of the Westron name, Labingi. It is believed Labingi is related to the Tolkien Westron Word laban, meaning bag and associated with Bag EndTolkien, "Nomenclature of The Lord of the Rings" in Wayne G. Hammond and Christina Scull (eds), The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion, p. 753. It is often translated in other languages keeping the meaning of "bag" or "sack." Tolkien, Christopher and JRR Tolkien. Jared Lobdell (editor). "Guide to the Names in The Lord of the Rings." Entry: Baggins. A Tolkien Compass (edited by Jared Lobdell). Appearances Trivia images References Category:Hobbits Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Baggins Family